All Hail the Heartbreaker
by eimaehtotj
Summary: Lily gets dumped by her love of two years; James is still hopelessly in love with Lily but can't get her to go out with him. I suck at summaries, but please R&R! rated pg 13 for language later on
1. Love My Arse

Disclaimer: All belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling, for she is one of the best authors out there and I am just a lowly fanfic writer attempting to carry on and recreate greatness.

Chapter 1: Love My Arse

Lily Evans sat quietly on a bench next to the Hogwarts Express, absentmindedly fingering her newly aquired Prefects Badge as she watched her love of almost two years saunter away from her for the last time. She sighed. She was so happy when she first found out she was made prefect, the first thing that wanted to do was tell Amos. Now, she realized bitterly, he probably didn't even care when I told him the good news.

She watched a young couple run by her, holding hands, the girl giggling madly and the boy blushing like there was no tomorrow. Smiling faintly, she remembered a time when she was that happy with Amos.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Lily, look at me," Amos said gently._

_Lily looked up, at her first 'real' boyfriend, eyes filled with love and hope. He pulled out a dazzling sapphire pendant necklace and closed the clasp around her elegant neck as the count down from the students in the background began._

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_"Oh Amos," gasped Lily. "It's beautiful."_

_The children's chants got louder_

_6.._

_5.._

_4.._

_"I love you, Lily," he said softly, gazing into her startling emerald green eyes. "Don't you ever forget that."_

_3.._

_2.._

_1.._

_"Happy New Year, Love," proclaimed Amos as he leaned in for a kiss, with beautiful fireworks bursting into breathtaking hues lighting up the sky in the background._

_END FLASHBACK_

Lily snorted with disbelief at how naïve she was only eight months ago. "Love my arse, Amos," she grumbled as she hurried off to find an empty compartment to wait for her friends. "Love my bloody arse."

_So live for the moment _

_And take this advice, live by every word _

_Love is just a hoax so forget anything that you have heard _

_and live for the moment now _

_Tide-The Spill Canvas_

A/N:

So how'd you guys like it? ::rubs hands together nervously:: My first chap of my first fan fic EVER… so if it sucks don't be afraid to tell me. Constructive criticism only helps a story get better. And reviews would make me a very happy camper! It was kinda short, but the chapters will get longer and hopefully better. Also, I haven't decided whether or not I will end each chapter with some lyrics that sorta "sum up the feeling" of a particular part or the last scene, but that's what I'm going with for now.

toodles dears

3


	2. The Train Ride

Disclaimer: All belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling, for she is one of the best authors out there and I am just a lowly fanfic writer attempting to carry on and recreate greatness.

Chapter 2: The Train Ride

Lily stretched lazily, her tall 5 foot 8 frame spread out across the length of one side of the compartment's comfy benches. Being self-concious about her height and looks, she never usually did this. But, she was alone. So it was ok.

She sighed contently, pushing her long red hair away from her porcelin-like face, grabbed her sketchbook and a pencil, and began to draw. Her startling green eyes flitted quickly across the page as a beautiful rose blossom began to take shape on the page. As she was about to add in a second rose in the backround she heard a thump outside the slideing door. Quickly stuffing her sketchbook into her bag, she looked up just in time to see the screen door open with a bang.

A short curvy blonde who also happened to be Lily's best friend came tumbling through the door. "LILY!!" she cried enthusiastically. "I missed you SO much!!!" She ran and gave her a bone-crushing hug, despite the fact that her redheaded friend was about 6 inches taller than her and a good bit heavier.

Lily laughed. "Its good to see you too, Chloe. Have you seen Maddi and Jen yet?" remembering her two other best friends.

"Yeah they were saying goodbye to their folks when I left," Chloe replied, twisting a curly blonde lock around her finger.

Chloe Walker was one of those people who just had a happy aura around them. Whenever she smiled her light blue eyes lit up and you couldn't help but smile with her. What she lacked in height she made up in her curves, but Chloe was nowhere near fat. With a sweet, girl-next-door appearance she could make any guy fall for her.

She and Lily sat down across from each other and started talking idly about their summers, not wanting to go into great detail since they would have to repeat it for the other girls.

"So Lily," Chloe said slyly. "Did you see _James_ yet? He looks pretty darn good!"

Lily turned an interesting shade of red that matched quite well with her fiery hair. "Oh shut up Chloe. Don't even go there, he doesn't _really _like me. It's just another one of his STUPID games that he and his IDIOTIC friends play. It's like I'm a TROPHEY or something to him!" she shot back, starting to get mad.

"Oh you know you think he's hot," a new voice replied.

"MADDI!! JEN!!!!" Chloe and Lily squealed. They gave both girls gigantic hugs and sat down to catch up.

"Okay Jen you start" Lily said. "So who's your new boyfriend?" Jen was known for her serial dating record, not unlike Sirius Black, one of the legendary Marauders and also James Potter's best friend. With her long, straight black hair, her deep-blue eyes and her long lanky figure, she had the guys falling all over her.

"Andrew Jennings," she said promptly. "He asked me out about two minutes ago, right before we got on the train."

Lily had suddenly gotten very quiet. Andrew Jennings was Amos' best friend, and thinking of him made her feel like the breakup this morning was happening all over again.

"What's wrong Lils?" Maddi said, interrupting Lily from her daydream.

"Nothing really," Lily said faintly. "It's just that Amos broke up with me this morning for no reason at all."

"WHAT?!" The three girls cried together. They all started rambling on at once.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Chloe rambled. "You're so sweet and even though he didn't deserve you, y'all were such a cute couple!" She started to tear up, being the emotional girl she was.

"Oh screw this!" Jen screeched. "There's no freakin way I'm gonna go out with that stupid jerks best friend!"

"That asshole!" Maddi said furiously. Known for her temper that made her brown eyes flash dangerously, you never wanted to get in Maddi's way. Just one look at Maddi's short brown hair with red streaks in it, her tongue piercing and her less than modest clothing, and you knew that you wanted to be on her good side. Maddi was a guy magnet, not only 'cause of her looks but her fiery temper. "Don't you worry Lils, we'll get him back for you."

"It's alright guys," Lily said quietly. "I guess it's for the best, I mean look at the bright side! Now I have even _more _time to study for our OWLS this year!"

All three of her friends groaned.

"But seriously, don't do anything stupid. Chloe, I don't want you going to the loo every half hour and bawling your eyes out cause of this; Jen there's NO way you can break up with Andrew, you guys are so good together; and Maddi. PLEASE refrain from beating the crap out of Amos, he's really not a bad guy."

"Fine," said Maddi unhappily. "But if he lays even a finger on you, or tries to get close to you again, he's gonna be sorry."

Lily smiled. "Okay now that that's over with, how have you guys been? And Ohhhh have you seen that cute Ravenclaw.." The girls settled down once again for the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts.

A/N

This ones a lil bit longer.. just introducing more of the characters. I decided that I _wouldn't _bring the Marauders into the story on the train ride since every L/J fan fic that I've read goes that way. They will come in in the next chapter, promise!!

Review please!

3


End file.
